Something Old Something New
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Takes place directly after Season 3 Ep 2. Vaughn comes back and intends to get Annie back. What will Jeff think about all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Something Old Something New**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jeff/Annie**

**Summary: Takes place directly after Season 3 Ep 2. Vaughn comes back and intends to get Annie back. What will Jeff think about all of this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

As Jeff Winger got out of his car and headed off the first class of yet another day at Greendale Community College he had a feeling that something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure that something had happened that he had yet to learn about. Having this feeling was never a good thing. The last time he had this feeling Annie had developed a crush Dr. Perfect and everyone remembered how well that had went. He wondered what it could be that had shifted and changed around him. Some people would call him paranoid and yet he had been at this school long enough to know he needed to trust his gut instinct.

When he ran in to Abed he knew for certain that something was going on and he was being left out. The normally odd boy was being even stranger by trying to act like nothing was going on when clearly something was. "Jeff hi and no I have no idea where Annie is. Not that you would want to know where she is since you are still trying to act like you don't have feelings for her when you do because it is Annie and she is cute and sweet and everybody loves her. Like everyone loves Sookie Stackhouse on that show about vampires called True Blood which I don't get because the drink True Blood is actually fake blood or synthesized. Also, why does everyone like Sookie she isn't that cute and you can't relate you her. She is a fairy and how can someone relate to a fairy? If Annie is like Sookie then you would have to be her Erik or would that make her your Pam? I have to go and watch past episodes so I can have a better understanding of what is going on."

Then he was gone before Jeff even had a chance to ask what he was talking about. On a good day it was hard to get what Abed was trying to say and today it was near impossible. So the lawyer shook his head figuring that he was better off not knowing what his friend was talking about. He probably wouldn't want to know anyways. He continued to head to class hoping that the weirdness of whatever was going on had passed with Abed and his daily dose of movie references.

His hopes were cruelly dashed when Troy showed up where Abed had been minutes before. The ex-football star gave a half-hearted wave. "Heeeyyy."

Jeff raised one eyebrow as he replied simply. "Hey."

Troy shifted nervously from foot to foot. "How's it going?"

The older man knew Troy was hiding something. He couldn't lie to save his life. That much had been made clear when Jeff was going to fight the school bully and Troy spilled the beans to Shirley. He would just have to wait for the younger male to crack. Until then he would play it cool. "Not bad how about you?"

Troy gulped noticeably before turning and running in the other direction complete with a very girly scream. Sometimes Jeff wondered how he had ever been star of the football team when he did so poorly under pressure. Maybe he had just been to dim to realize all the pressures being quarter back of the football team actually held. With Troy Barnes that could end up being a real possibility.

Nothing else happened until Jeff managed to make it inside of the building. He saw Shirley walking his way and when he went to say good morning he never got the change. The older woman had wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. This was not unusual considering Shirley happened to be a very touchy feely kind of person. It was the fact she hadn't said 'oh that's nice' which ended up being the strange part of her behavior.

"Oh Jeff you poor thing, I never expected this." She told him as if he should know what she was talking about. She did not even seem to notice the confused expression on his face. Shirley simply rung her hands together as she headed down the hall and whispered to herself. "I will have to pray about this. It will work out. It has to because Annie is a smart girl. Oh poor Annie!"

From talking to Abed, Troy, and Shirley, the only thing Jeff Winger could be sure about was something had happened to Annie. He got the distinct feeling that he wasn't supposed to be happy about whatever had occurred, which was stupid because he and Annie were on the same page. They were friends and this all he would ever let them because it was creepy for a guy his age to like someone her age. They had a non-verbal agreement about that. They had weird moments that always meant more than they should, but they had started trying not to mention them for the sake of the other.

"Britta!" He called seeing the familiar blonde hair of his onetime love interest. He was glad the awkwardness of he and Britta was no more. She may actually be the only person who could tell him what was going on in this place. "Do you have an idea why everyone is acting like they rode the crazy train here? Did something happen to Annie that I should know about?"

The blonde wouldn't make direct eye contact with him. She pretended to find something on the floor extremely interesting. "Sorry Jeff I don't have time to talk right now. Chang should be rounding that corner any second ready to use that stun gun on me again for tipping over his trashcan again. I have to get out of here and fast. See you in study group!"

Jeff barely even had time to add Britta to the list of people who were acting extra strange before Pierce showed up out of the blue. He had a habit of doing that and the lawyer sometimes wondered if he didn't do it on purpose to get a rise out of the group. He did not even bother trying to say anything. Pierce would just ignore it and say whatever it is he came here to say in the first place. Jeff scrubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand as he waited for Pierce to give him a pearl of wisdom as he called it.

Pierce slapped his hand down on Jeff's shoulder. "You know when I was around your age I met who could have been the love of my life. She was absolutely perfect for me and great in the sack-"

Jeff was quick to cut this off. "Pierce as much as I love where this conversation seems to be going and I say that with every ounce of sarcasm I have in me, is there a reason you are telling me this?"

The older man scowled and quickly removed his hand from the lawyers shoulder. "I was just going to tell that when you meet someone that think for even a second who could be the one that shouldn't let her go. That gives another man a chance to sweep in and take her away, but I guess you don't have to worry about that do you queer eye?"

Pierce left and Jeff sighed thinking this day was created to test the amount of crazy he could handle. He was just about to go to the study area because that is where he usually went before class. Sometimes he would meet Annie there since she was and over achiever and always earlier. He would never openly admit to liking his morning chats with her. He would also never admit that he had started coming even earlier in hopes that their morning talks could last all the much longer.

When he made it to the study room he thought he had been thrown in to one of Abed's movies. There sitting in her usual spot was Annie so that was so far so good. Then about two inches to her left stood someone else. Someone Jeff Winger thought he had gotten rid of forever. Next to Annie stood Vaughn and as usual he did not have on a shirt. Oh this day really was one Greendale's better ones and yes that mental comment held a whole lot of sarcasm as he glared at his arch enemy when it came to Annie's affections. It seemed micro nipples had come back and Jeff was pretty sure he knew why.

TBC…

**AN: My first ever Community story so I hope that you all like it. I love the idea of Jeff/Annie and this story will eventually be them though I am sure you can tell there will be up and downs before that happens. I would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

For the first fifteen seconds all Jeff Winger could do was stare. Usually he would have a sarcastic comment all ready and yet he was frozen. All he knew that Vaughn was back and he was back for Annie. Why else would the hippie come back to Greendale for the scenery? No he was back for Annie, Jeff's Annie and that was not cool. Wait Jeff's Annie? Annie Edison was not his because that would be creepy. She was the study groups Annie and Jeff would not let the hippie with barely there nipples take her away from the group. He was worried for the sake of his friends and nothing more.

"Jeff!" Annie jumped up from her seat with a nervous smile. She was in such an awkward position right now, but she would do what she did best and try to adapt to the situation. "Did you see Vaughn is back?"

The former lawyer looked at her and it was clear he was asking if she had been up to her old Adderall ways. She seemed to be rather jumpy, but then again she had every right to be. "Yes I noticed Annie it is amazing what the power of your eyes can do. Don't you have Anthropology class to be getting to? You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

Annie nodded and turned to Vaughn. To be truthful she was happy that Jeff gave her a reason to leave, though part of her the really big part wanted to know why he wanted her to leave so badly. She looked at her ex. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Vaughn smiled at her before handing her the backpack which held all of her school books. "I'll be there mountain flower. I needed to talk to Jeff about something anyways. You go and learn all about humanity."

Jeff raised an eyebrow wondering why Vaughn needed to talk to him. They were not friends and both men knew this. After the whole mess with Britta and then Jeff trying to ruin his relationship with Annie, well things were tense and rightly so. With Vaughn back things would only get worse. Especially if the hippie thought he could just come in and sweep Annie off of her feet again. Jeff had thought he got rid of him, but apparently this guy was like a case of Herpes.

When Annie left both men turned to each other. "I take it the hackie sack world was not as thrilling as you thought it would? Did you pull an important muscle that took you out of the running?"

Vaughn did not seem to grasp the concept of sarcasm as he pulled out a chair and gave a serious answer after sitting down. "Nah man it wasn't anything like that. I guess that without Annie I lost the motivation to be the best I could be. Have you ever met a girl who you look at and the whole world stops? She becomes your muse and nothing else matters when she is around? That is what Annie has come to mean to me. I came back to Greendale for her because I think I love her. That is why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me so you could tell me that you love Annie? You know a letter would have worked just fine." Jeff said not liking this conversation one bit and not because of micro nipples admitting he loved Annie, but because when he was describing the feeling he got when around her Jeff could relate because he felt the same way.

"You are a funny man Jeff Winger." To his surprise the blond hippie laughed. "You know I wish we hadn't had such a crappy to start to what could have been a good friendship. I hope you know that I wish you and Britta all the best. She is an interesting woman, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I am sure I've made it clear that I have come back for Annie and I need your help because I know you are her friend and she value's your opinion. You see since I transferred back to Greendale late all of the classes she is taking are full and so I cannot be with her as much as I would like. What I need you to do is keep an eye out for me. I don't like that Troy guy and I think he may still have feelings for my mountain flower. You get what I am saying right bro?"

Jeff wanted to say that he never got anything Vaughn said, but then he realized that this was an opportunity. He could pretend to help out Vaughn and get close to him so that he could tear Annie and Vaughn apart for good. The best way to destroy something was to do it from the inside out. He had learned that working at the firm and now he was going to use it to his advantage. He wasn't doing this because he loved Annie or anything like that, he just wanted what was best for her and he knew she could do better than Mr. No shirt, no shoes, and no service guy otherwise known as Vaughn. He was doing what he would do for any of his friends.

"You know Vaughn I understand _exactly_ what you are saying." Jeff said standing up and placing his hands on the table. It was time to do what he did best. "We wouldn't want Annie to end up with the wrong guy. She is such a kind soul and anyone could see that and take advantage of her. We would never want that to happen now would we? Of course I will keep an eye out for her. I will make sure that I don't leave her side when you are not around. I will make sure she is alright."

Relief flooded Vaughn's face. He did not seem to realize he was being played like a fiddle and the fiddler happened to be the devil himself Greendale's own Jeff Winger. "Thanks bro you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I better go and talk to the Dean about getting back in to some classes. I'll see you around Jeff and hey you should stick around after classes and play some hackie with us. I am sure you would enjoy it."

"Oh I would love to, but I have a life to live." Jeff replied and allowed Vaughn to do some strange fist bump thing with him.

He watched him leave and pressed his fingers together in a very Mr. Burns kind of way. With a small and slightly evil grin he headed to Anthropology. Next step in his plan would be to talk to Annie. All he had to do was offer her a shoulder to cry on and be the best friend he could be. It would not take long to knock Mr. Hackie sack out of the running and have things the way they were before. Annie would eventually thank him for all of this.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and put this story on alerts. I had no idea it would get the reaction that it did and I hope that you all like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. I have the basic outline for this story and I am excited to write it. Anyways, I will be gone for a few days to Baltimore and so I will not be able to update until I get back. I hope that you all find this chapter as a way to get through to the next. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Annie's pen kept hitting the desk over and over every other second and it was driving Jeff Winger insane. For the third time in less than a minute he put his hand over hers in order to try and stop that constant tapping of her pen meeting the wood. He knew that she wanted to ask something, but being Annie she would wait until the last possible moment and Jeff wasn't going to ease her suffering by starting up the conversation any sooner than it needed to take place.

He had made to Anthropology seconds before professor Duncan and the only reason the ex-lawyer did not get in to trouble was because of the fact that he used the Winger charm to convince the drunk Brit that he had been going to look for him and because he was the Jeff Winger Duncan had believed him. Well that and the fact the teacher honestly did not really care.

Within five minutes the usual ritual of watching Youtube video's had started and that was about the time Annie lost it and had to break the silence. Of course she would never outright speak what was on her mind she would simple agitate the older male until he told her what she wanted to know and if that did not work she would bring out the Disney eyes. Her Ariel eyes never failed her and ever since Jeff had brought it up when she got Chang fired she had been using them to her advantage.

"So." She bit her bottom lip and continued to tap her pen on the desk. She did not even notice that Jeff was starting to get the twitchy eye at the constant rapping of pen meets desk.

His hand shot out to cover hers for the fourth time. He didn't bother looking at her since he knew that would bother and he had to admit he was pissed that she hadn't told him about Vaughn. She knew how he felt about the hippie and she should've warned him. No he had to find out by walking in on them and while it had been innocent Jeff still felt as if she had betrayed him in some ways. He thought they were friends and friends told each other things right?

"So." He copied while pulling his phone from his pocket and quickly loading up Twitter. He wanted to see if he had gained or lost anymore followers. He was pretty sure that Pierce had started a Twitter and he would be damned if Pierce got more followers than he did.

"So." Annie waited patiently for him to look at her. When he didn't do so right away she started to tap her foot. She made sure to tap it to the tune of Shave and a Haircut since for some odd reason Jeff hated that song. It took about ten seconds for her devious plan to work and for him to look at her. "Did you have Vaughn have a nice conversation?"

Ah finally he hit pay dirt. He knew that little Annie Edison would not be able to keep her curiosity in for very long. This is where he would put his lawyer skills to the test by manipulating her in just the same way he had manipulated Mr. Hippie hands. The only different being that he was doing this for her own good even if she may never see it that way if she ever found out the truth. "Our conversation was interesting. I never knew that Vaughn could be so, no I can't say considering it is not my place."

As planned Annie's eyes widen in interest. Since when did Jeff have a problem talking behind another person's back? Trying to be sly the teen girl twisted in her seat and put on her best sympathetic smile. "You can tell me Jeff. You know I can keep a secret and I won't tell anyone anything. My lips are sealed shut tighter than a lock on a safe that holds something really important."

Sometimes at moments such as this, Jeff Winger realized how young Annie actually was. She was so innocent in the way she pulled her fingers across her lips pretending to lock them up before then pretending to put an invisible key in her pocket. Annie's innocence was something he wanted to protect at all costs. He knew the kind of monsters that roamed the streets since he was one of them. He remembered telling Shirley that men were monsters who craved young flesh and he had been telling the truth. Men only wanted one thing and micro nipples Vaughn was no different.

"Well I-" He did his best to look torn before he looked away from her. He had been forced to look away since he had a shit eating grin on his face and she would catch on right away. Annie was one of the few people who managed to read him at times he would rather not have his true intentions read like an open book. "All I can say is that he really cares about you in and Edward Cullen kind of way."

Annie who had read the Twilight books thank to Shirley tilted her head in confusion. "Are you saying he wants to kill me?"

"I'm not saying anything Annie and you need to remember. Anything I tell you I haven't actually told you if you get my meaning." He said with a small wink shot her way.

She smiled a toothy smile and winked back doing a horrible job of keeping it low key. "Gotcha!"

Neither one of them got to say anything else because at that exact moment Vaughn burst in to the room shirtless, shoeless, and holding a guitar. "Annie oh my Annie who is so pretty that I haven't been the same since the tranny dance. I came back for you my little mountain flower and when it comes to my heart you hold all the power."

Jeff looked at Annie to see her face all bright and smiles and immediately slouched down in his seat with arms crossed. Vaughn was playing a hard game and it was like Mortal Combat down and the lawyer made a final promise to give the hippie the final death as he finished him. Nobody outsmarted Jeffrey Winger and lived to tell the tale, nobody.

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter, but I hope that you like it none the less. I promise that the next chapter will be better. I am excited for the episode tonight and am hoping for some Jeff/Annie chemistry that will inspire me to write a much better chapter. Anyways, please let me know if you liked this chapter or not and if you have ideas for the next chapter then please let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

Abed knew that he was not very good at relating to other people. For one he never understood emotion so interacting with other people had become an almost impossible task. It had gotten easier for him when he started relating real life to movies. Movies were something that he could understand and putting them to real life situations made being around other people easier. It had also given him keen observation skills and that allowed him to read people like an open book.

At this moment he was watching Jeff who happened to be at the bar. Troy and Britta had wanted to go out for some reason Abed did not understand completely and they had dragged everyone else with them including the newly reintroduced storyline who went by the name of Vaughn. Abed was excited to see the new developments that Annie's ex-boyfriend would bring around this year. Love triangles were always intense and held the promise of drama. The Jeff, Annie, and Vaughn storyline would most assuredly create drama and it looked as if it had already started.

The ex-lawyer had been sitting at the bar for the past hour and whenever he thought nobody was watching him he would set his sights on Annie. Since Abed was always watching he caught on pretty fast. Jeff was angry that Vaughn had been invited along. He was used to having Annie's full attention on him and now seeing the very real threat of losing her to who he would call the hippie scared him. He would never admit it out loud though because his personality would never allow for it.

Annie of course was oblivious to Jeff's pouting. She was so busy trying to make everyone around her happy that she sometimes forgot how to make herself happy. Annie needed approval from all of those around her and she would do almost anything to get it. She was borderline ADHD with a very big obsessive compulsive side. Sometimes the Muslim boy wondered if she even knew what she really wanted in life. To him it seemed glaringly obvious that Annie had no idea where she was going in life and because of that she tried extra hard to convince others she knew exactly what her life plan happened to be.

Vaughn was someone that Abed did not know very well, but he was really easy to read. Vaughn was a mix of Kelso and Fez from 'That 70's Show' and mostly came around for either comic relief or thrown in for the extra boost of dramatic effect. He put his heart on his sleeve and was very open about his feelings. Sometimes he let his emotions override his common sense and he let things bother him too easily. Vaughn was the kind of person who set himself up for heartbreak after heartbreak and never stopped to think before he acted. It could be refreshing being in his presence though most times it was more of a hassle than anything. He tried so hard to be what society did not want of him that he became exactly what society created. It was sad really in the Muslims opinion.

Making his way over to the bar Abed winked at the bartender. "I'll have a martini shaken not stirred with two olives."

Jeff did not even bother raising his head from where it rested on his arms. "If you have come over here in hopes of getting some good material for your movies then all I have to say to you is that if you ask me stupid question I will have to kill you."

"That's not from James Bond." His friend corrected after he thanked the bartender for the drink. He wasn't going to drink it because the last time he had gotten drunk with Jeff during the whole drunk dialing Britta deal he couldn't remember the plot of the Breakfast Club for two days. He had only ordered the drink because it was something he had always wanted to do. "Jeff I think you may have drunk yourself past the point of amusing. You are no longer 80's sitcom funny having moved in to 90's drama depressing."

Jeff clenched his jaw in irritation. "Is there a reason you have come to movie reference me to death Abed? In case you haven't noticed I am not in the mood for having a side kick tonight."

Abed tilted his head in curiosity. "You and I have never been the hero and side kick duo. Usually that spot is reserved for my-self and Troy or you and Annie. She is the Robin to your Batman, the Lois Lane to your Superman, she is the Jackie to your Hyde."

"Annie is not my anything." He snapped and looked over at she and Vaughn who were laughing over something. "I will admit that hippie hands is the Joker to my Batman."

Actually you would be the Joker to his Batman. No wait you would be the Lex Luthor to his Superman." Abed corrected before going on to explain his reasoning. "You are a conniving bastard who usually does what you want under the pretenses of it being the right thing to do. People want to like you even though they know it is unwise to trust you. For the most part they are scared of you and that is why you get the respect you have. With Vaughn people cannot help it when they genuinely like him. He is so sincere and genuine that everyone around him is drawn his way. In the end that will be his downfall once you find his Kryptonite."

Jeff snapped up in his seat when he heard Abed mention Vaughn's downfall. This was something he needed to hear more about. "Abed you need to tell me more about this downfall and how I can speed it along."

"I can't do that." The other man said quickly. "It would be cause for a major spoiler alert and give you an advantage he doesn't have."

"I'll get you every season of Cougar Town on Blue Ray." Jeff persuaded knowing that there was no way Abed could say no to that. Cougar Town was Abed's own personal Kryptonite. He could see the younger male breaking and decided to deliver the final blow. "It will be the special addition collection if you tell me in the next sixty seconds now go!"

Abed looked down at the watch he was wearing and decided maybe giving out one spoiler would not hurt. "In Superman mythology the best way that Lex as the villain could hurt Clark Kent was by going after the things that he cared about most. In the show Smallville Lex married Lana Lang as a way to break the spirit of his one-time friend. Coincidently Harry Osborne did the same thing to Peter Parker in Spiderman. You need to use the things Vaughn holds dear to get what you want."

"You want me to marry Annie or hold his hackie sac bean bag hostage?" The ex-lawyer questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Abed kept his expression void of all emotion as he leaned in close. "The best advice I can give you is to keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

That ended the scene for Abed as he stood up and decided to join the rest of his friends. He had done is part and now the rest would be up to Jeff. If anyone could pull off being the villain while remaining the good guy then it would be Jeffrey Winger. Besides that he had gotten the blue ray dvd seasons of Cougar Town out of this and that was a fair trade in his opinion. Now all he wanted to do was sit back and watch the drama unfold it had been his mission after all.

TBC…

**AN: So I really wanted to show a chapter with Abed and Jeff because Abed is hilarious. It was a challenge writing as him though I do hope that I managed to pull it off. I have to admit writing Abed is interesting and I will have to do it again in the future. I was thinking of having a chapter with Abed/Annie because I get the feeling of everyone other than Troy she is the one he can connect with. What do you all think about that? Or do you have someone else in mind as to who she should talk about her feelings with? I really hope that you liked the chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

Studying was the only thing which kept Annie from banging her head on the table in frustration. She had never thought she would miss the time she spent in high school, but to be honest she actually missed being the outcast who never got dates and had no friends. At least then she knew who she was and she may not have liked it though it had to be better than this whole mess with Jeff and Vaughn. Why couldn't she go back to the good old days of loving Troy instead of having feelings for an older man who would never admit he wanted her to and feeling obligated to make things work with her ex-boyfriend?

"Annie there you are!" Shirley appeared in the entry way holding a basket with cookies and muffins. She went to sit down next to the younger girl she saw as a daughter. "I noticed you were looking a little blue last night when the whole group went out and I thought that maybe having some home cooked food would make you feel better. I would have offered to take you to church with me so that god could help you find your way, but with you being a Jew and all this was the next best thing."

"Say the whole word!" Annie stated on reflex more than anything else. She was tired of everyone calling her a Jew when the correct term happened to be Jewish. Noticing Shirley's sad expression she immediately felt bad for snapping at her friend and tried to make it better. "I'm sorry Shirley, I should not have snapped at you like that. I guess I just have a lot on my mind with exams and everything."

"That is perfectly okay dear." The other woman said while pulling a cookie from the basket and handing it over. She was quiet for a few seconds before her curiosity got the better of her. "Are things with Vaughn not as you wished them to be?"

"Vaughn's been great." She said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

Vaughn had been great there was no denying that. He agreed to take things slow and he wasn't rushing her or anything like that. Still, being with him was so different than it had been before and Annie had to wonder if it was because she had grown up or maybe because she had moved on. It was so easy for him to pick up where things left off because he hadn't been through the same things she had. He hadn't met someone that he connected with on a level he didn't understand.

"Oh that's nice." Shirley said while handing Annie yet another cookie. The basket was filled to the brim with treats and Annie knew that if she allowed her friend to keep pushing food at her she would never stop eating. She had a bad habit of going to food for comfort when things in her life became stressful.

"Shirley, can I ask you a question that is completely hypothetical and has absolutely no relevance in my life or the life of anybody in our study group?" She bit her bottom lip as her famous Disney face came out to play. She did not have a lot of friends and Shirley was the only girl she could talk to about this stuff. Talking to Britta would be more than awkward considering that the blonde had dated both Vaughn and Jeff. When Shirley nodded with a smile Annie continued with what she had been saying. "Well what if there was this girl who had these two friends who were both guys and let's say one of the guys actually dated her for a while before he left for…boot camp. Then let's say the other guy who doesn't always follow north on the moral compass kissed said girl once and claims to have no feelings for her which is silly because everyone knows he does, but the guy is too stubborn to date the girl because he is older than her and for once he wants to do what is right by her even if he never said it out loud. Well moral compass guy and girl have been getting closer and just when girl thinks things may be heading in a more romantic direction boot camp guy comes back and wants to be with the girl. The girl feels like she should be with boot camp guy not because she loves, but more due to the fact she feels like she owes it to him to give the relationship another shot since he is the first guy who really noticed her and liked her for who she is. What should the girl do?"

The religious woman with a temper hummed as she thought about the question. Everyone always thought that Shirley was just the nice older woman who loved to cook things when in reality she saw more in to things than people gave her credit for. "Well I would say that this girl should go with Mr. Boot camp since he is more her age and acceptable to be in a relationship with her. This older man may make the girl feel things she has never felt before, but it is only the temptation of the forbidden fruit and has no real feeling behind anything he says or does with the girl. This Mr. Moral compass has lived a very questionable lifestyle and he needs to learn it is not right to stick his tongue down an impressionable teenage girl's throat. Now I know this girl probably thinks that I am being judgmental when all I am doing is trying to spare her the pain and heartbreak she will feel when she ends up married to Mr. Moral compass who will then cheat on her with a no good whore stripper and then she will end up sleeping with her creepy community college Spanish teacher which she doesn't remember and end up having a scare when she finds out she is pregnant and doesn't know if it is her ex-husbands or the crazy Spanish teacher!"

Annie had wide eyes at the end of Shirley's speech and Shirley looked ashamed and embarrassed. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed towards the door. When she addressed the youngest member of study group she was happy to see her tone was back to the overly cheerful tone it usually was. "I have to get home to my boys Annie. I hope that this girl who has no relevance to you or anyone in the group does the right thing and not something silly like end up with a man twice her age."

Annie sat there for a few long minutes after her crazy friend had left. She tried to find any good advice in what Shirley had said and came up empty handed. Maybe it would have been better if she had spoken with Britta. At least if she had gone that route she would have gotten an answer not tainted by Shirley's ex-husband's cheating. With a sigh she looked back down at her text book. Talking had been a no go and so she would go back to studying and hoping that maybe she could be sucked in to Wonderland during her sleeping hours.

TBC…

**AN: So I think this chapter came out alright. I mean I was torn on how to write it. I was thinking of having her speak to Britta, but then I realized that would be really really awkward and so I will save that for later on. In the next chapter I am thinking of having a Jeff/Annie moment. Let me know what you think about that and let me know if you like this chapter or not. I know it was not my best, but I did try.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

Jeff Winger wasn't exactly sure what to make of everything that had happened tonight. Halloween since enrolling in Greendale had never been boring and this year kept up the routine of crazy to a t. Britta thought someone was a serial killer in the maker and it turns out that all the members of the study group minus could end up snapping and going insane. The one good thing about this night was the fact Vaughn hadn't been there because he didn't believe in Halloween. Annie had explained how the shirtless hippie thought the holiday promoted violence.

After the party everyone had left for the dance. They seemed to be having a good time dancing and trying to forget the horror stories the others had told. Jeff had joined in until he noticed Annie missing. He had asked Shirley, but she kept muttering about a compass and whore strippers so eventually the ex-lawyer had left to find Annie on his own. There were not too many places she could have gone.

He found in her the study room reading a text book on the couch. With a sigh he went to sit next to her, though not to closely because her story had definitely freaked him out. He liked his eyeballs and intestines exactly where they were. He knew he had been the vampire in her story and the ending didn't sit well with him. For one thing if that had actually happened she would have been the woman he fed off of and two he would be a badass vampire and not some frills wearing douche bag.

"You know too much studying will cause you to turn in to a psycho." He told her before reaching out to pluck the book from her hands before tossing it to the table. "I am doing myself a favor by keeping you as sane as I possibly can. You are one scary story teller did you know that? That gave me the chills and I am not scared of anything."

The brunette turned to face him with a smile on her face. "I scared the big bad Jeff Winger? You know it wasn't really fair that you didn't tell a story. I feel like we all made ourselves look like fools and you and Britta didn't."

"You want a scary story?" He asked and put his arm around her shoulders as he relaxed in his seat. "I'll give you a scary story, but don't go crying to Shirley when it gives you nightmares. So there was this beautiful princess name Lannie. She lived in a castle in some far off land with a name nobody could ever pronounce right. She was locked in a tower and guarded by a giant hackie sack playing dragon named Haughn. The princess tried as hard as she could to escape the dragon, but he kept her as his prisoner with his tacky lines and hippie like charm. He had built a wall of bean bags that nobody could get past. One fateful day a handsome knight happened by her castle. One look at her beautiful face as she called for help out the window and he knew he had to save her. The knight slayed the dragon and showed the head to the princess as a way to prove what he had done. The princess was so happy to be freed that she repaid the knight in ways that you can't hear because they are not Disney safe. End of story."

"Jeff!" Annie cried slapping his arm playfully. "That was gross and not a scary story."

"Did you not hear the part about the dragon?" He countered with a raised eyebrow. "That would give a grown man nightmares."

Rolling her eyes she tried to stifle a laugh. "You suck at telling stories."

He felt slightly offended at her comment. "Like your story was any better vampire girl."

Annie stood up with her hands on her hips. "My story had a bit of everything. It had romance, drama, horror, and a hint of humor tossed in for good measure. What was there not to like about it?"

Jeff didn't move from his spot on the couch. "How about the part where you made me a pansy vampire and ate me? At least tell me that I was a cool vampire and not some Edward Cullen wannabe."

The sometimes over enthusiastic girl had to decency to blush as she looked down to the floor. "I liked the vampire I created. He could be sweet when he wanted to be, but I managed to still make him a monster."

"He was a douche bag." The older man stated with an eye roll of his own. "He wanted her to teach him to read? Come on Annie you could have at least made him a little bit more badass before you _ate_ him."

"Would you rather I made him more like someone from the Fast and Furious?" She teased with a laugh obviously finding her dig at his costume choice hilarious.

Never one to take an insult with class, Jeff huffed and stood up as he motioned to his costume. "I'll have you know that girls love this costume and yes I would have liked your story better had your vampire been manlier and not so Vaughn like."

Annie clucked her tongue which meant she was not pleased with what he had said. "If I wanted my vampire to be like Vaughn then you would know it. Why did you even bring him in to this?"

Jeff quickly tried to make it seem like nothing. "It was the first name the popped in to my mind. Plus I am pretty sure that vegetarians can't be vampires. They drink blood not mint herbal tea."

"What would know about vampires?" The teen girl said with a mocking edge to her tone. "As you said vampires are badass creatures and you Mr. Fast and Furious I wear this to impress girls, you do not fall in to that category."

Upon hearing this Jeff stood up and took the two steps needed to be right in front of her. "Are you saying I wouldn't have what it takes to be a vampire?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." She said defiantly with her chin raised ever so slightly to emphasize her point. She started to back up slowly when he would take a step towards her. Eventually her back hit that of the study table and she could go no further. "You just don't have what it takes to be a vampire. Abed maybe, Troy possible, even Pierce has creepy pervert vampire potential, but not you Jeff."

"I would be the most desirable vampire out there." Jeff told her while reaching one hand up to run his index finger along her collarbone. "I would have girls lining up to have me bite them. Even you little Annie Edison would not be able to resist my charm."

Annie gulped and not out of nervousness either. She could feel her heartbeat speed up as he traced her collarbone. Still, she would not back down. "Well even if you were a vampire I would be a werewolf and eat you so I would win."

"Not until after I had seduced you." He told her as their eyes locked together in one of those long look moments. He didn't have any idea what he was thinking as he lowered his face towards hers.

Annie was frozen as he came in for what would definitely be a kiss. She was not sure if she wanted this or not because she _wasn't supposed _to want. She was supposed to want Vaughn and not Jeff. Just as his lips almost touched hers, she moved one of her hands which was on the table slightly and heard a ruffling of papers. It was enough to snap them both out of the moment.

"Just admit that I would be a kickass fanger. I'd be like Eric Northman from True Blood." He said hastily moving away from her. He focused on the papers she had picked up to study. "Still worrying about which one of us is the sane one of the group? I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Being crazy is the new normal. That was really insightful, I should tweet it on Twitter."

"What don't you tweet on Twitter!" Annie said as she easily fell back in to their normal routine. "You better be nice to me Jeff Winger or I could snap at any second and feed you to pack of hungry dogs."

"Well in that case I should be on my best behavior. To do that I am going to be a gentleman and offer you a ride home." He offered her his arm. "My Lady."

"My lord." She practically beamed and took his offered arm. She would have to remember to exclude this part in her story when she told Vaughn about the Halloween party when he called her later to say good night.

Jeff couldn't stop himself from looking back at the pile of papers on the table as they left together. An idea had popped in to his head about how he could get rid of Vaughn and his hippie Annie grabbing hands. All he had to do was get Britta on his side for it to work. It would not be too hard because Britta was easy enough to manipulate if you played your cards right. Abed had said the best way to get rid of him would be by taking the things he cared about away from him one by one. He and two ideas and one of them would work if the other failed. Finally he was going to be rid of that gateway douchebag for good and Annie would be better off because of it.

TBC…

**AN: Tonight's Halloween episode inspired this chapter and the next one is kind of based off of this one. It will revolve around Britta and Jeff. I hope that you all liked the Jeff/Annie in this chapter. It just came to me and so I wrote it how it came. I couldn't sleep and well this is what you get from my tired mind. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Oh if I post slowly it is because I am going through some personal things and may not have the inspiration or desire to write. I will try to update when I can though.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Community!**

"Britta!" Jeff called out for her as he ran to catch up with her before she disappeared for class. Usually he would talk to her in study group or over the phone, but for obvious reasons he could not about this in front of the others and he was pretty sure Britta would hang up on him once she heard what he wanted. He would have to do this face to face. "I need you to do something for me."

"I am not going to have sex with you." The blond replied on reflex as she took a sip of her post hangover coffee. She really shouldn't have gone out drinking last night, but the temptation had been too much to resist. "And don't even try using the excuse of it would better for the planet. Falling it for me once makes me a fool and twice would make me twice and idiot."

"What?" Jeff asked completely knocked off his train of thought for a few seconds. He shook his head to try and get back on track. He was a man on a mission and for once it had nothing to do with getting someone to sleep with him. "This isn't about you or sex and if we get in to a discussion about all the times you were an idiot we would be here all day long. I need your help dealing with a certain bead wearing pest. I'll give you a hint and say his name sounds the same as dawn."

"Oh no you stop right there Jeff Winger." Britta said as she stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I am not helping you destroy Annie and Vaughn's relationship for a second time. Do you not remember how well that ended last time? We almost lost Annie's trust forever and I had to listen to a three hour long lecture from Shirley about trying to ruin someone's relationship and how I would be burning hell for it. Do you know any man adjectives can be used to describe the fires of hell? I had never known Shirley to be so descriptive."

The ex-lawyer had known getting Britta on his side would not be easy and yet he was prepared to go to all knew lows if given no other choice. Blackmail was the preferred method he would like to use, but a man had to what he must to achieve results. He decided to pretend she had not spoken at all and continued on with what he had been saying. "You know how you want to do what is best for the world? Well getting rid of the hippie would be a good start. It is your fault he is in the group since you dated him first and I demand you help me to get rid of him."

"Oh you demand do you?" She cocked on eyebrow and placed her left hand on her waist. It was clear Britta was getting ready to go in to one of her rants. "You think that just because you were a hot shot lawyer once upon a time that you have a right to-"

This is where he cut her off. "Look before you give me one of your Britta speeches about being a better person I want to make something clear. I have no desire to be a better person. I happen to like who I am and I don't need you trying to play Doctor Phil alright? Remember when I said that we were like Annie's Greendale parents? Well I was wrong-"

This time she cut him off with an eye roll. "It took you this long to admit you were wrong?"

"Just listen to what I have to say before you disagree. I promise that if you listen I'll owe you in the future to back you up for one of your insane moments." He compromised and gave her a look when she opened her mouth to argue, but stopped short. She motioned with her hand for him to get talking since she wanted to get this talk over with as soon as possible and the best way to do that would be by getting it started. "As stated before you and I are not like her Greendale parents. Neither of us sees her like a daughter, but as a really good friend. We are more like her protectors and let's face fact here Annie isn't always the brightest when it comes to real world situations. She is far too trusting and caring for her own good. You and I know how hard the world can actually be on the outside. It is our job to protect her and keep her safe in order to get her ready for the real world."

"Annie is pretty capable of taking care of herself." The blond disagreed. "She got over a pill addiction."

Jeff had a counter attack ready. "Which she got when the stress of the real world became too much for her."

"I would hardly call high school the real world." She mumbled before letting out a long sigh. "Shouldn't we let her make her own choices? Isn't that part of growing up?"

"What's so great about growing up?" Jeff asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Being an adult is filled with pain and hardship. Why should Annie have to deal with that sooner than absolutely needed?"

Britta was cracking under the pressure he could tell. The way she shifted from foot to foot was a good indicator as to how close she was to agreeing with him. He decided to put the final nail in the coffin so to speak. "Don't you wish you had someone as cool as you and I to watch out for you when you were her age?"

That was all he needed to say in order to have Britta on his side. "Even if I agreed with you what can we do about it? Last time we tried to help it ended up backfiring in our faces."

He uncrossed his arms and pressed his fingertips together. "You don't have to do much. You see we had it all wrong last time. We tried to push her in to another relationship. What we really need to do is make her realize he is not as good as she thinks."

"I'm not having sex with him." Britta told him as she got that how dare you objectify me look in her eye.

"What is your obsession with sex today?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her to her class. "I said we wanted to push him away from her not get her upset with us. All I need you to do is get your hands on that little test you forced the group to take. Vaughn will do anything to make her happy and that includes participating in a study you will be conducting. You see we won't have to do anything at all really. The test will reveal what I have known all along and this all we need. Annie likes hard facts and so we will give her some."

TBC…

**AN: Still feeling like crap and so this chapter is not the best, but I hope you all like it anyways. The Halloween episode is what inspired this chapter and I hope you all like Jeff's plan. He can be sneaky when the time calls for it. Let me know what you all thought and what you think should happen next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
